This Is Our Forever (Spoby)
by Emmie099
Summary: Spencer&Toby Have a three year old daughter Skylar. -A is still in the story and all 4 couples are ready to take this bitch down;Together. Ezria,Haleb,Emaya,&spoby.There will be one night that will change their lives forever! Some drama and fights but is their love strong enough to stay together? Surprises in between for everyone! I suck at summarys! please comment and subscribe!
1. Chapter 1

This is Our Forever.

**Chapter 1 **

"_beep, beep, beep, beep" _

"Toby," I groaned "shut off the alarm clock its 7am and its Saturday!"

I started to pat the bed in the spot next to me feeling for Toby. Nothing there. I turned around as the sun beamed in my eyes. Where was Toby? He never works on Saturday. Could he be downstairs? It was 7am and it was rare for Toby to even get out of bed by 11am on his days off! My mind started to wonder as I pulled the comforter off of my body exposing my bare legs, (As I just had on one of his long tee-shirts.) I slowly walked over to Toby's side of the bed to stop the annoying alarm. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I stumbled down the stairs to find my goofy 3 year old daughter Skyler dancing around the living room with her Favorite stuffed animal Lilly. Toby had to be here and up.

"Good morning princess" I mumbled still in a croaky morning voice

"Morning momma" She said giggling.

"Where's Daddy"

"It's a secret" she said whispering putting her finger over her mouth.

I Laughed as I walked further into the kitchen to find Flowers all over table and confetti on the ground. I turned my head looking for Toby. On the counter were chocolates and a small box. Beside the box was a hot coffee and donuts from Dunkin' Donuts. I felt cold hands wrap around my waist and Toby kiss me softly on my neck.

"Happy Birthday Baby" he whispered softly into my ear.

It was my birthday! And I forgot!

I smiled turning around out of his grasp and placed my lips softly onto his.

"Thank you baby"

"You know your morning voice is probably the sexiest thing ever" he said as a grin spread across his face"

I heard skylers bare feet running down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Mommy! I made this for you!" she smiled handing me a card

"Thank you sweetie" I said Bending down and picking her up.

Toby stood beside me and hugged me and Skyler.

"My Girls" He sighed chuckling to himself.

My family was perfect I had a beautiful daughter and the worlds most perfect husband. It doesn't get better than this. I set Skyler down remembering she had a play date with her friend Gabrielle today.

"Skyler lets eat, I need to bring you to Gabby's In an hour."

"Yay! Gabby's!" she screamed jumping into her chair.

I saw Toby smile in the corner of my eye that made me smile too, which probably looked awkward because I was staring at the donuts!:)

After we all sat down and ate I brought sky upstairs to her room to change her in her outfit for the day. I picked out a Pink pair of shorts and a white tank-top with a pink heart on it. I threw the clothes on her bed and told her to quickly get dressed as I walked into my bedroom. I walked over to my closet and threw my shirt off as it hit the bed. Now I was standing in my room with nothing but my panties on. I heard my door creak open I turned quickly covering up myself thinking it was my curious daughter. As I saw Toby's face I smiled and turned back around to face my closet.I was shuffling through my clothes when I felt a soft passionate kiss on my neck leading down my back. I arched my back as Toby ran his hands down my bare sides. I turned around as he placed his lips smoothly on mine. This time it was Sky who walked in.

"Daddy, what are you doing with mommy?"

I walked into the closet and threw on a turquoise Tee-shirt and a pair of tight leggings.

"Nothing doll" I heard my husband reassure.

I walked into our bathroom and brushed my hair and put on some eyeliner, grabbing my phone off the charger and walking out of the room shutting the door behind me. When I got downstairs sky was already by the door with her purple flip flops on and Lilly in her hands. I grabbed my keys off the hook by the door and slipped on my gray toms. I stuck my head out the back door, where Toby was working on the backyard project with his buddies from work. I liked that Toby didn't have to leave everyday to go to work, he worked right here in the backyard. (He sometimes works for a while on Saturday to catch up on some things.)

"Toby, I'm going to bring Skyler to Gabby's I'll be back in 20 minutes Love you" I yelled.

"Love you babe" he screamed back.

I closed the door and turned around. Where was sky?

"Sky? Where'd you go? Come one we have to leave"

There was no answer. I glanced by the door where my sweet daughter was waiting so patiently and there lying was Lilly Why would sky go anywhere without Lilly she went everywhere with her and she knew we were going to Gabby's.

'Skylar, I'm not playing games, I'm counting to 3 and you better get out here or your not going"

Still no answer. I checked around the whole house twice and didn't find her. That was when I started to panic. Where the hell was Skylar!?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay hey guys so I really love spoby like a lot! So I decided to write a fanfic on it. I update every day or every 2 days I try to keep up! Hope you guys like it! Please comment and give me feed back tell me how you feel about it and what you want me to do differently or the same or what you want to see more of! So please please please comment! I would appreciate it a lot. Love all you Guys! Keep reading!

SPOBY FOREVERRRR333


	3. Chapter 3

This Is Our Forever

**Chapter 2**

"Toby, I can't find Sky anywhere I searched the whole house and I still-"

"Mommy I'm right here! I ran outside to say Bye to daddy!"

I took a deep breath and held my head.

"Sky, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry momma" she said as she looked up with her baby blue eyes.

I couldn't stay mad. She took after her daddy. With those eyes, they both got anything they wanted.

"Calm down babe, it's your birthday, see you when you get home" Toby smiled as he kissed my forehead and walked down the deck steps. I grabbed Skylars hand and led her to my silver mini van, to finally bring her to Gabby's.

**Toby's Pov**

"Okay everyone inside! Set up the banners and bring out the cake. John, go get all the balloons and hang them up all around the house. George start calling everyone to come over and ill go call gabby's mom. (Hanna)

"Hey Han, Its Toby she's on her way to bring sky when she gets there tell her you talked to me and I told you I needed her to pick up some milk at the store for me. Once she leaves your house pack up gabby and sky in the car and come over. Were setting up the decorations now"

The house was filled with people, balloons hanging everywhere you went, confetti on the ground, music playing, presents on the table, and the smell of pizza cascading through the House. The door opened and in walked Hanna, Gabby, And Sky.

"_Bzzz, bzzz."_

It was my phone, the ID showed up and it read: "Spencer3"

"5 Minutes away babe, grabbed the milk,"

"Spencer's coming everyone hide!"

The door finally creaked open and in came Spencer with a puzzled look on her face.

"**surprise!"**

Spencers mouth dropped and her hand went over to cover it. A smile widened on her cute Petite Face.

"This is the real surprise babe, I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

This Is Our Forever

**Chapter 3**

As people started to leave the party I started to clean up with Hanna.

"Want me to take Sky tonight? Gabs would love it!" Hanna Exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be great! Thanks Han."

Hanna held Skylar in her left arm and had Gabby holding onto her right hand.

"I'll bring her over tomorrow at 11am. Bye Spence" She announced as the door shut.

Toby rotated so he was looking at me. There was no one left in the house but us. The house was still a mess but I could care less. He walked over to me with a huge grin across his face. He put his hands on my hips and grasped tightly digging his fingers into my hip bone as he kissed up and down my neck. I couldn't take it anymore it was driving me crazy I held his face in my hands and leaned in for a kiss. The kisses began to be more passionate. Toby lifted me up onto the counter and started to kiss my neck down onto my sides, he ripped off my shirt revealing my breasts since I had no bra on. He grinned like a child after getting candy on Halloween. He swooped me off the counter and carried me up the stairs laughing. He placed me softly on the bed and whispered...

"Spencer, I love you to the moon and back, till the starts don't shine, you are my soul mate"

I put my fingers in his belt loops on his pants and pulled him closer so our noses were touching.

"I love you too Toby. Never let me go, okay?

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips on mine

"Never will I ever!"

He reached up and pulled off his shirt revealing his abs. I smiled and put my hands by his neck rubbing all the way down till I touched his belt look, I looked up at him and he smiled. I undid his belt and pulled off his pants leaving my husband in his underwear.

"This doesn't seem so fair" he smiled

He reached down and pulled off my pants leaving me in my black laced panties. He leaned in and kissed my bare, white stomach which made me moan in pleasure.

The couple had a great night and soon fell sleep together in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **_

Okay guys well I did all these chapters tonight and its like 1am. Lol well I have all day tomorrow that im doing nothing so ill probally upload like 5 more chapters maybe more im not sure. If I get to bored and cant sleep tonight ill upload more. But comment what you think tell me if you like it! Tell me what I should add more of, and what I shouldn't add more of. So keep reviewing and reading! Love you all!

**Spoby foreverrr!**

**~XoEmilyXo~**


	6. Chapter 6

This Is Our Forever

**Chapter 4**

"Knock, Knock, were coming in" Shouted Hanna

I looked at my New, White Iphone. It was 10:30.

"Hey Guys. Did you have fun last night?" I asked.

"Yes!" The two toddlers Giggled in Unison.

I thanked Hanna for taking Sky last night and they were off the Gabby's dance class. For some reason sky looked really tired so I brought her to the living room and we layed down while watching Beauty and The beast. We got the movie 1 week ago and I have already seen it over 10 times! Its Sky favorite. I looked over to my side to find Sklyer half way hanging off the couch sound asleep. I smiled at my little girl and turned off the TV. I brought her upstairs so she can sleep in her princess room. As I was walking downstairs to go make something to eat, Toby walked into the kitchen With a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy lover boy" I teased.

"Just happy to see my beautiful wife, that's-"

Toby got cut off my Skyler screaming at the top of her lungs and crying.

What was wrong I thought? I bolted up the stairs to find my baby girl on the ground holding her stomach.

"What's wrong baby?" Toby questioned

"Daddy I don't feel good" She whined.

That would explain why she looked so tired and why she was taking a nap at 12. Toby picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He went over to her bed and layed down with her rubbing her back.

"It's Okay Sky, Its going to be okay"

I went downstairs to get medicine for Sky, but when I came back up stairs both Sky and Toby were fast asleep. I stood at the door way with a wide smile on my face. I put a blanket over them and shut off the light and closed the door behind me. My sweet, sweet family.

That's when the phone rang, and that was the phone call that would change my life forever…

Dun Dun Dunnnnn…! What do you think it is ! keep reading guys! And comment what you think! Want me to keep going ?


	7. Chapter 7

This Is Our Forever

**Chapter 5**

'Hello?"

"Hi, Is the Mrs. Cavanaugh?"

"Yes, It is."

"I have some news for you?"

"Um.O…Okay.., is everything alright" I said nervously

"The tests we took last week for Skyler (because of her stomach aches), came back. I'm so sorry Mrs. Cavanaugh Skyler is really sick. We need to see you and your husband along with Skyler at the office right away 10am tomorrow" The doctor announced

'See you then" I said hanging up the phone. My heart started to beat faster and faster and a tiny warm tear dripped down my cheek.

"_was skyler okay? Was she going to be okay? What was happening? Why was she so sick? Will she get better?"_

All these thoughts were streaming through my head making my brain feel like a big bowl of spaghetti, I heard tiny footsteps down the stairs. I looked over by the stairs and saw Skyler Smiling.

"I feel better now mommy. My tummy's not being a meanie anymore."

As I heard those words I started to break down and cry. Even though my Baby felt better right now she wasn't okay. She was really sick. I hated seeing her in pain. And I hated it even more knowing that I couldn't help her and the pain wouldn't stop soon.

Toby woke up soon after and that's when I had to break the news to him. All I told Sky was that she had a Doctors appointment. I didn't want to scare her. After I made dinner, We all sat down and watched tv. And I made sure I hugged and cuddled Sky really close, she was my baby I would die without her. Sky soon fell asleep and Toby picked her up bringing her upstairs. I shut off the TV and all the lights downstairs and went up to my bedroom. I got in my PJ and got into bed. A tear started to stream down my face hitting my pillow. And I couldn't stop. When Toby got to bed he cuddled next to me close,

"Its okay baby, everything's going to be alright. I promise"

I fell asleep to his reassuring words, but still worrying about the appointment tomorrow. What was going to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spencer woke up around 5 that morning due to her worrying. She didn't know what was going to happen with Sky, She wanted to keep her daughter safe. Don't all mothers? Soon after she woke up she heard footsteps upstairs coming from Sky's room. She slowly walked up the stairs with her hot cup of coffee in her petite hands. When she saw her daughter standing in the middle of the room dancing with Lilly, she couldn't help but smile. Seeing her little girl so happy made her heart smile. She grabbed Sky's hands and turned on some music dancing in the middle of the room with her goofy 3 year old. Sky stopped dancing and ran to the door with a big grin on her face.

"Dada!" She screamed, jumping and leaping into his arms.

"Why'd you guys stop dancing? It was cute" Toby said eyeing Spencer, mostly directing his comment at her too.

"I'll be downstairs making breakfast if anyone needs me" Spencer said walking out of the room, as Toby took a glimpse of his beautiful Wife's ass.

He began to get Sky dressed remembering about the big appointment she had today. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his daughter and trotted down the white carpeted stairs of the Cavanaugh's beautiful home.

They all ate breakfast and headed for the car. Toby noticed that Spencer's head was facing the window along with the rest of her body. She was quiet the whole time too. Toby knew that Spencer would usually be turned around; holding his hand, and rambling on about how the "economy was so bad"

After they got to the appointment Toby got Sky out of the car as Spencer stood leaning up against the cold brick building of Sky's doctor's office. Toby noticed the sadness and worry in Spencer's mocha eyes. He walked over to her and looked straight into her eyes as he took a tight grasp on her tiny hips.

"Spencer, it's going to be alright, we need to hope for the best that's all we can do, now lets go before were late, I thought a Hastings was never late?" Toby questioned grinning. Spencer laughed at her goofy husband's dry humor. She smiled at him nodding as they laced there fingers together walking into the building with Sky.

"Actually" Spencer started. "I'm not a Hastings"

Toby grinned at his cute Wife, Loving the fact that the love of his life had his last name, and was the mother to his child.

"Hello, How are you guys today" The doctor said smiling.

"Alright I guess, worried" Spencer said smiling looking up at Toby.

"Well, we have some good news, It turns out Sky, Is not as bad as we thought. She will just have to take medicine every day, to make sure shes healthy. You need to make sure she has enough fruits and vegetables, that's the main reason she's getting sick."

Spencer beamed with joy. The doctor handed over the medicine and the Cavanaugh's went home to celebrate happy there daughter was healthy.

**Authors note: Okay guys, so I haven't been getting very many reviews at all, meaning nobody likes the story. I wont continue uploading on a daily basis unless I get at least 2 reviews on this. Comment on what you want more of in the story and what you want me to right about. Thanks so much! **

-XoEmilyXo


End file.
